Bill Masters gives his wife what she needs
by GinnieJohnson
Summary: Struggling with lusting over two women, Bill masters gives his wife what she's been missing...


_When Virginia agreed to test the sensate therapy with me, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. Then, feeling her pleasure at my fingertips, smelling her hair and feeling her weight against mine, the intake of her breath, and the subtle arch of her back as my fingers slid inside her, I wanted it to last forever. I wanted_ her _forever._

_What happened with Nora is irreprehensible. Nothing could have made the situation worse, except if we had actually gone through with the act. The poor girl equated the act with a form of affection, of love, which is not unheard of, but not something I can give her-not what I anticipated from the interaction. What did I except? To channel the frustration onto a young girl longing for a role model, longing for the love she lost long ago...I'm ashamed._

Doctor Masters is in the office early, even for his standards. When Betty sees him at his desk, she knows there is more to his promptness than just work. With all the drama among the three researchers (if one can include Dan Logan in the title of researcher), Betty imagines herself on a beach somewhere...far from the squabbling.

'Betty,' Ugh, just when she was dipping her toes in the water.

'Yes, boss?'

'When Virginia comes in, would you direct her to my office...before she makes any other stops?'

Betty inwardly rolls her eyes. This man and his desire to control every little thing!

'Will do, Doc!' She puts on her most pleasant tone

'Thank you,' he mutters and turns to go. Then he turns back around. 'Betty,'

'Yeah?'

'If Nora comes in, you'll let me know directly.' It isn't a question, but the worry in his face is tangible.

'Definitely. Is anything wrong?'

'No, I just need to speak with her about the project.' He tries for a smile, but it falls halfway and makes him look dejected. 'You know, we are going to suspend the program, Betty. Virginia and I decided...' The way he says _Virginia and I_ as a unit indicates he is proud that their decision is mutual.

'Is that so?' Betty knows it is best to simply let him get it all out, when he is in a state like this.

'Yes, it is for the best. Too many variables and not enough controls. But, we have made some excellent discoveries, so it was not a complete waste.'

Bill taps the desk and smiles again, this time more genuinely, then strides to his office.

When Virginia finally comes in, she is already walking alongside Dan Logan.

_Oh boy._ Betty thinks, imagining Bill's reaction when he sees them.

Luckily, he doesn't, and Virginia stops to check her mail, giving Betty the chance to relate Bill's message.

'Of course he does,' Virginia sighs, shaking her head. 'I will meet with you soon, Dan,' she calls back to Logan, who is making his way to his office. 'Duty calls,' she mutters under her breath, so low that even Betty barely hears her.

'Close the door behind you,' Bill instructs when he sees Virginia.

Brow furrowed, she does so. 'Good morning to you, too, Bill.'

'Yes, good morning, Virginia.' He paces. 'I've decided I want to join you and Dan Logan in your research. In the beginning, I would only watch, of course, to see if there is an outlet for my expertise.'

'What? You despise the research Dan is doing,'

'Well, not really Virginia. Now that we are fazing out the surrogacy program, I want to give Dan's scent research a real chance. I've been too quick to dismiss it. But, it may just hold some important clues to sexual desire that we've missed.'

Virginia shakes her head. 'Bill, I do not understand you. You cannot mean this. Just when Dan is about to leave...'

'Leave? He's finally decided to leav?.'

'_Finally_?'

'I mean, after all...' Bill amends, searching Virginia's eyes. She is obviously not pleased, and oh, how he longs to please her.

'Listen,' Bill starts again. 'I meant it when I said I miss it being just us around here. . We had it all, Virginia.'

'_You_ had it all, Bill.'

'What?'

'You had your wife and children at home, and you had me, waiting here, unchanged. Never mind that my life was falling apart everywhere else. You had me, so that was enough.'

'Virginia, I had no idea...'

'What? That I may want something more? That I may want someone with whom I could go places, could be in public with? Could share with my family, my kids, for god's sake?' She stares at Bill, her composure weakening. 'I care about you, Bill. But, is it enough? You want it to be just us again, and for what? So that I can go back to being here for you, available whenever you need me?'

'Virginia, I never meant to _use_ you, if that is what you're implying. I thought what we had was shared...'

'Yes, Bill. Our research, our partnership in the study...our lovemaking, was all shared. Beyond that, though, I go home to my children, alone. You go home, and Libby is there.'

'Libby and I...'

'No, Bill, don't tell me anything about it, because she is still there. You want me, you want _us_, but you want everything at once, without compromise. You want the wife, the family, the image, but also the research partner and the sex...'

'I just want you, Virginia. What do I have to do?'

'Stop!' Virginia stares at the door, worried their conversation has escalated beyond what is appropriate volume. 'I'm not going to discuss this further here.'

With that, she opens the door and strides out, without a look back. Bill is disheveled, his eyes searching the room.

Betty sees Virginia shut the door to the doctor's office, sees how fast she makes her way down the hall to Logan, and she cringes when she pictures Bill pacing his office.

Libby Masters hums her way through breakfast, smiling to herself. She has not felt so hopeful, so near giddy, since...she cannot remember when. Certainly before Bill. Paul is a good man, Libby tells herself. He never hurt Joy. She simply did not want the life he was offering her. Libby, on the other hand, wants that life with a longing that makes her heart ache. At forty years old, look how many years she has already wasted, in a home void of affection, in a cold bed, married to a stranger. The children were always her primary concern. Libby's heart catches in a half sob, half laugh to remember how wonderful Paul was with her children, how natural it came for him to play the role of father, how she pictured, if just for a moment, that they were already a family, that the children were Paul's...

Libby stands up and clears the dishes, looking out the window. Stunned, she sees Bill's car pulling into the driveway. She glances at the clock. 9:45, what on earth? A shadow glazes over her reverie, and darkens her countenance to see Bill open his car door and step out.

She is siting at the table again when Bill comes through the door.

'Bill, what are you doing home at this hour?' Libby stands, going toward her husband. Albeit inwardly reluctant, Libby feels herself pulled to her husband, like a marionette on a string.

'Oh Libby, I don't feel well,'

Libby's brow furrows in genuine concern. Bill rarely gets sick. 'Oh no, are you running a fever?' She instinctively places the back of her hand to her husband's brow.

He takes her hand away and holds it in his. 'No, Libby. I am not ill.'

Her hand is limp in his, expectant. When is the last time he took her hand this way, even touched her intentionally? The feel of his skin is foreign. Once, this kind of touch would have given her joy and hope. Now, it leaves her with a soft burn of resentment.

'Then what it is, Bill?'

Bill sighs, looking into his wife's eyes. She is beautiful. No doubt about it. She is a picture of elegance and grace, the madonna personified. Maybe that is part of the problem...

'Libby, I know I haven't made you happy these past years...' He pauses, to catch his thoughts.

'Nonsense Bill. You've provided for this family. You've been a wonderful provider...' Libby interjects, trailing off.

'But is that all a man: a husband and a father should be? A provider? Libby, I value your happiness...'

Just then, a knock at the door follows footsteps in the entryway. 'Libby!' Paul's voice calls out.

Bill lets go of Libby's hand and turns to see Paul Eddley standing in his doorway.

No one says anything for a couple seconds too long.

'Good morning, Paul,' Libby finally responds. 'I haven't yet gotten around to making the cards yet.' She turns to Bill. 'Paul has asked me to make cards for the football team. He was going to pick them up today. Fifteen minutes ago, really.'

Paul slowly nods. 'Sorry for coming in like that. I...'

'No, Paul, you're always welcome here. You're our friend...right Bill?'

Bill is too stunned to speak, but the revelation flows over him like warm water.

Bill nods. 'Of course, Paul. Have a seat. I was just getting back to work. I had forgotten an important paper at home. Please, have some coffee.'

Doctor Masters strides out, leaving both Libby and Paul agape.

Back in his car, Bill pounds his fists against the steering wheel, restrained punches.

_Paul. Paul Eddley, Jesus Christ. Is that how it is?_ He wishes for composure. After all, how can he be angry at all. How can be blame her for seeking affection elsewhere. _Paul: the football star.._ Starting the car, Bill chides himself for acting like a teenager. _If you would have given her what she needed, she would not have strayed._

That evening, after a strained and distracted day at work, during which Virginia will barely look at him, Bill arrives home to find Libby waiting for him.

'Hello,' he calls, reaching for the bottle of Scotch as he nears the wet bar.

'Bill...' Libby approaches. 'I don't know what you thought this morning, but...'

'No, Libby, you needn't explain anything to me.'

'Paul has been a friend to me since Joy passed away.'

'Libby, it doesn't matter.'

'It does matter, Bill!' Libby yells. 'It matters. You should be angry. You should demand an explanation. That is what a normal husband would do, Bill. You should...' She breaks into a sob.

Bill turns, but does not go to her. How can he, after all this time?

It is she that stands before him, standing between his legs. It is she who bends her tear streaked face to his, and kisses him ont he lips.

Startled, Bill's first response is to jerk away, but he knows he cannot, that she is his wife.

Libby gently strokes her husband's arm as she leans closer to him. He stands, back against the counter, his wife's body between his legs. She leans her weight against him, allowing her body to press against his. Bill feels the pull and tightening of his groin and instinctually sets his drink down and brings his hands around the small of her back.

Without words, Libby slides Bill's suspenders off his shoulders, freeing his arms. She begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, not looking up. Bill hasn't met his wife's eyes yet either, but his fingers begin to fumble with the zipper of her dress. It catches once, then slides down her back, and he waits for her to step out of it. After she kicks it to the side, she stands up and their eyes meet. There is the twenty years together, the intimate longing of that connection that is no more, and there is a lust for that joining, so familiar to them once, but now so foreign. It quickens both their pulses to imagine their bodies meeting again, after so long apart.

Bill lets himself succumb to the act, to understand what it is, and to embrace it.

He cups his wife's bottom in his hand and reaches down to grasp at her panties. Feeling her warmth with his fingers, Bill buries his face in her neck. Libby quickly works at her husband's pants, finally letting them fall down his legs and pushing his boxers down as well. Still in her slip, Bill in his unbuttoned shirt, pants and underwear around his legs, Libby wraps her legs around her husband and guides him into her. Bill turns Libby around, picking her up and letting her sit on the counter, all the while still inside her. He reaches up to caress a breast as his hips begin to pump rythmically, almost without his control. Libby has started to flush, and breathe deeply into the pleasure jolting through her body. She begins to orgasm quicker than she imagined she would. It shocks both of them to hear her cry out, and it sends Bill to his own orgasm, fast and needy, after which he buries his face in his wife's hair and pants for air.


End file.
